familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Michael Griffin (1750-1833)
}} * 8 August 1762 - at age of 12, Michael, who had been working as a cordwainer (leather shoe maker), enlisted as a drummer boy into 42nd Regiment in Galway Ireland. The role of a drummer in action was every bit as dangerous as that of a private of the line. * 1784 - 1st child Ann born in Gloucester * 21 July 1785 - transfered to 2nd Guard & 17th * 1788 - 2nd child Nathaniel born in Dartford, Kent * 28 September 1789 - transfered to NSW Corps at age of 38 * 27 March 1791 - departed Portsmouth on the 520 ton 3rd Fleet ship, the "Britannia" for NSW, The Third Fleet consisted of eleven ships carrying over 2000 convicts and much needed provisions for the Colony. His children Ann and Nathaniel were the only soldier children on the 201 day journey on the "Britannia", plus an unknown child, ten year old Ann Stoolorn. * 2 April 1791 - Thomas Griffin born at sea 5 days after departure * 14 October 1791 - arrived in Sydney aboard "Britannia" as part of 3rd Fleet with his wife & (then) 3 children. Also on board other soldiers amd 150 male convicts, 21 had died on the journey. At that time the military barracks were located close to Sydney Cove and consisted of rough huts and tents. (The Wynyard Barracks and Parade Ground were built from 1792 – 1818 and extended from St Philips in the north to Barrack St in the south.) The early dwellings in the colony were made of cabbage tree palm and wattle and daub, boards and twigs plastered with clay. By the time the Griffin family arrived there were many convicts employed making brick and tiles and more permanent housing was becoming available. Reverend Johnson and his wife Mary had established a school in the first St Philips Church. Droughts and disease caused many hardships, the lack of fresh vegetables and rampant small pox. * 4 March 1794 - Lydia Griffin was born, but six months later her mother Mary died. * 1 Sep 1794 - wife Mary dies. Mary’s death was mentioned in David Collin’s Account of the English Colony in NSW. Michael was out fishing in the lower part of the harbour at the time in order to feed the family. The funeral service was held the next day at St Phillips Church for Mary Griffin, Soldiers wife and she was buried in the Old Sydney Burial Ground. The Old Sydney Burial Ground was Sydney’s first official cemetery. From 1792 to 1820 the principal burial ground for the colony was on the site where the Sydney Town Hall now stands, on the corner of George and Druitt streets. * 14 March 1795 - granted 25 acres at Petersham Hill but soon sold it. Quit-rent was only 1s a year, commencing after 5 years. * 1798 - son Nathaniel at age of 10 was a Drummer on the 1798 pay list of Captain Johnston’s Company in the NSW Corps * 1799 - son Thomas at age of 8 also enlisted in the corps as a Drummer * 1800 - daughter Ann marries an emancipated cinvict who was soon to become a soldier * 1808 - sons Nathaniel amd Thomas were described as: Nathaniel Griffin, 18 years, 5'4½" (164cm) tall, long face, dark complexion, grey eyes, light brown hair. Thomas Griffin, 16 years, 5'8' (172.5cm) tall, round face, fair complexion, hazel eyes, light brown hair. * 22 Mar 1810 - son Thomas marries Sophia Grandue * 25 Mar 1810 - transfered to NSW Veterans Corp * c1811 - son Thomas dies childless * c1814 - son Nathaniel dies * 1814 - daughter Lydia married a man about 26 years her senior. He died the next year childless * 1817 - daughter Lydia remarries a man only about 3 years older and has her first child less than 2 weeks later * 24 September 1823 - after 60 years in the army Michael was discharged from the NSW Veterans Corps (Royal Veterans Corps) which was being disbanded - described as about 73 years of age, 5'8" (172.5cm) tall, with sandy hair, grey eyes, fair complexion, and by trade or occupation a cordwainer. * 23 October 1823 - like other who had been discharged from the disbanded Royal Veterans Corp, Michael was to receive a grant of 100 acres (40ha) of land in any part of the Colony already surveyed. * November 1828 census - Griffen, M, aged 85, came free on Britannia in 1791, Protestant, Lodger with John McDonald, Pitt Town * 20 February 1833 - Michael died at Pitt Town and was buried the next day at St Mathew's Windsor. Michael's age was given as 96 but should have been 83, profession, farmer. The funeral service was performed by the Reverend Joseph Docker. Later a large family tomb was erected and the memorial also lists his younger daughter, Lydia, one of her sons, and her two former convict husband's, John Benn (Gorgon 1791) and John McDonald (Guildford 1812). Changes of surname of daughters: * Ann Griffin married Thomas Bates in 1800 * Lydia Griffin married John Benn in 1814 and then John MacDonald in 1817